Ōnoki's Justice
Synopsis Boruto asks Ōnoki for an explanation, but he gives none. Boruto begins to walk towards him, but Kū immobilises him. The genin are surprised by the turn of events. Ōnoki apologises, and tells Akatsuchi to stay out of it. Ōnoki claims it's for the sake of peace. Naruto calls Kurotsuchi's office, and Kontsuchi picks up, informing him that she still hasn't returned and it might be a while before she does, and that there no new developments that require immediate attention. Kontsuchi is being controlled by Kirara through genjutsu. Naruto and Shikamaru suspect something is up, and hope to hear from Konohamaru. On his way to Iwagakure, Konohamaru finds paralysed Konoha shinobi. Akatsuchi demands explanations from Ōnoki. Ōnoki orders Kū to release Boruto, who asks what he meant by for the sake of peace. Ōnoki claims it's to prevent the repeating of a tragedy. Five years prior, Iwagakure was attacked by rogue ninja, and many young shinobi lost their lives. He points out Konoha was also recently attacked, by the Ōtsutsuki. He wants there to be someone to fight these threats instead of risking the lives of the youth, and that Mitsuki will help him with that. Sekiei meets up with Mitsuki, telling him he has to take him to Kū. He shows Mitsuki to his room, and shows them how the Akuta are created. Mitsuki notices there are many, and Sekiei explains they'll soon have more Akuta than there are shinobi in Iwagakure to protect young lives. Mitsuki asks if they'll die in their place. Kokuyō and Kakō arrive, and are displeased with Sekiei showing Mitsuki around. Sekiei takes Mitsuki to see his room, and Kakō volunteers to end Mitsuki already, while Kokuyō wants to wait for further orders. Ōnoki says Mitsuki will help him with the final stage of their plans, but Shikadai points out that if it gets out that he harmed Konoha shinobi, the Hokage will take action. Ōnoki says he planned to do everything in secret, and has no intention of hurting them. Boruto begins fighting Kū, who has the Akuta attack as well. They discover their masks are their weak spot when one of them collapses when Sarada destroys it. Kū imprisons Boruto with an earth barrier, which Akatsuchi breaks with his earth golem. Kū destroys Akatsuchi's golem with Dust Release. The genin want to retreat to their rendezvous point. Kū exchanges blows with Akatsuchi, sending him flying towards a pillar, which collapses on top of Ōnoki's vehicle. Boruto saves Ōnoki. One of the Akuta manages to capture Shikadai. Kokuyō and Kakō hurry past Sekiei and Mitsuki, who finds it suspicious. Mitsuki asks about the drawings on Sekiei's room. Sekiei explains they're his, and that his master created them to protect the people he cherishes. Sekiei wants to create friendships worth protecting so he can get stronger. He asks Mitsuki for confirmation that humans grow stronger when they have someone to protect. Mitsuki is surprised by the question, but confirms it. Sekiei shows him a drawing of them. Shikadai is imprisoned in a cell next to Kurotsuchi. She recognises him as Shikamaru's son, and asks what he'd doing there. Shikadai begins explaining. A doctor arrives for Mitsuki's examination. It reveals the juinjutsu that would destroy Mitsuki to prevent information about Orochimaru's experiments being discovered. Kurotsuchi explains to Shikadai it all started when she rejected one of Ōnoki's proposals in the wake of the attack five years prior. Ōnoki created prototype Akuta to protect the village, but they misbehaved and attack them. Kurotsuchi disavowed their development, as the villages agreed to stand by each other in emergencies, and the Akuta development would jeopardise that. Ōnoki continued his Akuta development in secret, as well as the artificial humans. Kurotsuchi and Shikadai plan to break out. Kū grows impatient with the Akuta being unable to find Ōnoki. The genin move through Iwagakure at night, avoiding the Akuta. Credits